


念念不忘11

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	念念不忘11

念念不忘（SJ）11

 

11

来自帝诺镇的叛兵在樱井翔进退有度的调动下被镇守王都的亲兵围困剿灭，率领叛兵的松本润的大哥和二哥也都尽数被关押在牢房之中，松本家本来就是走了一招险棋，此时一步输则满盘皆输。

 

樱井翔本来心情就极差，松本家的叛兵，他一条活口也没留。但终究看在还昏迷不醒的松本润的面子上，并未伤及两位松本少将军的性命，只是派人严加看守，并以两个儿子的性命威胁松本将军独自来王都领罪。

国王陛下已经醒来，身体的情况也有所好转，但是医生先生却私底下跟樱井翔隐晦地透露，如今国王陛下的身体状况，若是要再操劳国事恐怕极大的损耗他的精力，最好以后都能安心静养。王后现在也是诸事甩手不管，只一心照顾她的丈夫。

全国上下的大小事务就都压在了樱井翔一个人身上。

 

身体上的疲惫和精神上的压力他都尚且可以忍耐，但是松本润的昏迷不醒却如同悬在他头顶，随时能够成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

 

因为正逢冬天最冷的时候，松本润的身体又完全不能见风，所以他一直还呆在那个偏僻的偏殿里，不论离议事厅还是离其他地方都非常远，但是樱井翔还是坚持陪他一起住在那里。他先开始是让人在床边放了一张躺椅，凑合了几天之后Sato女官实在看不下去他这样折磨自己的身体，派人在松本润睡着的床边加了张小床，虽然比不上樱井翔寝宫里的床，但至少铺上了厚厚的棉被，能让王子殿下舒展身体睡觉。

但是樱井翔还是睡不好。

他总是在夜半的时候惊醒，要爬起身去看看松本润，才能重新安下心躺回来。

他很怕松本润醒不来。

议事全都安排在了不远处的闲置房间里，办公的用具也全部都搬了过来，樱井翔极尽自己所能地挤出时间来陪着松本润，有时候是坐在他床边给他念游记，有时候就是什么都不做陪他呆着。

这是樱井翔第一次觉得这个富丽堂皇的王宫大的吓人，这些漫漫长夜又长的好像看不到黎明。他有时候看着对方平静的睡颜，会想起松本润刚刚进宫的时候，那双漂亮的眼睛里总是写满了迷茫和担忧，做什么事情都小心翼翼的。他一意孤行的把松本润带进这个王宫来，却从来没想过对方是不是能适应，在他没有发现松本润的好之前，对方是不是也是这样孤独的度过漫漫长夜。

樱井翔在此之前的生命里从来没有做过让自己后悔的事情，或者说他一旦做了一件事情，他是绝不会再回头去看的。但是现在，对于没能好好保护松本润这件事情，他后悔得要命。

如果你能醒来，我可以把全世界都捧在你面前，只要你能醒来。

可是一切都好像老天的恶作剧一样，直到前方传来消息松本夫妇将被从帝诺镇押送至王都，松本润还是躺在那里，没有任何苏醒的迹象。

二宫和也最开始的时候还会声嘶力竭的揪着樱井翔的领子吼他，愤怒地说自己会带着松本润离开，到他永远找不到的地方。但后来二宫和也连愤怒的情绪都不会在表露了，只是安静的待在王宫里照顾着松本润。

他也不会再向樱井翔传达如此强烈的敌对情绪，二宫和也很清楚，他的愤怒有很大一部分来自于是自己直接造成了如今的局面。他早该确认松本润的身体状况，也早该问清楚那晚的情况，而不是乐观的以为松本润没有表现出任何的特殊反应就以为他没有被标记。不该擅自地制定了逃跑的计划，不该不跟松本润商量就选择了根本不了解的人来参与到他们的计划当中。

 

二宫和也满心苦涩的想，他以为他是全天下对松本润最好的人，他以为自己的所作所为都在为松本润打算，到头来却是他的所作所为让松本陷入到如今的境地里。

 

他有什么可对樱井翔感到愤怒的呢，他们两个人不过半斤八两而已。

“翔君，你真的有在好好吃饭吗，我怎么觉得你又瘦了一些？”

大祭司作为这个国家神职人员当中的领袖，对于国王陛下现在的身体状况自然是十分清楚的，所以他也很清楚大祭司这个职位已经到了要世代交替的时候。于是现在相叶雅纪的生活也非常繁忙，他在格塔镇进修的这五年农历已经得到了非常大的提高，而且格塔镇连年的风调雨顺也为他奠定了很高的声望，但即便如此，只是学习大祭司的日常工作也让他忙得不可开交。虽然心里记挂着樱井翔现在的状况，却也知道想要帮他最紧要的还是要尽快接手这些工作，因而难得才进宫一次。

“没有，你看我现在身边每天这么多医生来来往往，哪里会有什么身体问题。”

话是这么说，但是看着樱井翔越来越差的脸色，相叶雅纪也知道对方不过在安慰自己而已。

 

“我知道你担心，可是你还得照顾润君直到他生产，你可是最不能倒下的人。”

樱井翔只是摇头。

两个星期，最多两个星期，医生先生跟他讲，如果两个星期之内松本润还不能醒来的话，他们就必须要放弃掉他肚子里的孩子来保证松本润的安全。也就是说如果这两个星期之内松本润无法醒来的话，樱井翔将会面临这样的选择——要么放弃掉他和松本润的孩子，但松本润依旧无法醒来，情况也会更恶化。但如果不放弃的话，孩子和松本润都可能没命。

 

他还有两个星期去做出抉择，但他却只能祈祷松本润会醒过来，这样无能为力的感觉让他觉得抓狂，别说像相叶雅纪说的那样按时吃饭，他现在要不是用国事将自己的生活填满，樱井翔真的不确定自己还能坚持多久。

相叶雅纪也知道樱井翔这个人的脾气，软硬兼施的劝也是没有用的，他这一趟进宫来的目的也不在此。最近王宫里坏事接二连三，相叶雅纪作为神官总是能做点什么的，他这次也是和大祭司讨论过之后，打算在王宫里做些阵法，祈求这些东西能派上些用场。

这都不是能让其他人代劳的事情，相叶雅纪只能自己在王宫当中行走来靠触感选择合适的地方画出图纹，然后将大祭司交给他的法器放置在当中。

这样一忙就忙了整整一天，想着这样再回到大祭司的府邸当中也有些晚了，相叶雅纪干脆盘算着折回樱井翔现在的住处，找个地方将就一晚算了。

现在这块原本王宫中最偏僻的地方，反而成了王宫中最忙碌的地方之一，进进出出的侍女和医生让整个地方都透露出一种紧张的氛围。相叶雅纪是个共感很强的人，呆在这样紧绷的环境里让他感觉到有些不舒服，想在临睡前出来走走透透气的时候，就碰见了一个陌生的人。

看服饰并不像是宫中的侍卫亲兵，也并不是他认识的哪一位神官或医生，不过自从松本润病了，樱井翔可谓是在全国招揽医生，所以王宫中有一两个陌生的面孔也并不奇怪。

对方看起来很瘦小，穿着一身纯白的衣服，只有领口袖口处有一些浅色的绣花，站在湖边整个人轻得像是一阵风就能把他吹走。

相叶雅纪四处看了看，到湖面上的冰已经被清走了，他记得应该是前几天的时候，樱井翔嫌这个地方寒气太重对松本润养并不好，硬是让人把整个湖面上的冰凿开清走。其实哪里是这样的问题，不过因为樱井翔没有别的可以做的事情，才故意这样心理安慰罢了，周围人也没有敢劝的只是依照他的吩咐做了。

接着相叶雅纪发现对方的身影，离湖水边沿又近了一些，瘦小的身影面对着整汪湖水一动不动，风扬起了他的衣摆，整个人都显得有些晃晃悠悠。

于是他毫不犹豫的大步跨过去，一把把对方捞进了自己的怀里。

“当心！”

“……你……你做什么？”

屋内压抑的氛围让二宫和也有些喘不过气来，一连照顾了松本润这么多天他自己也有些筋疲力尽，这才出门在湖边透透气，没想到人刚站定没多久，就被人从身后抱住了。

熟悉的白桃香气让他整个人都僵住了。

然而温暖的手臂还拦在他的腰上，身后的人有一些沙哑的温暖嗓音还在喋喋不休的继续着。

“冬天的湖水这么冰，跳下去可不是开玩笑的，真的有什么想不开的事情也可以讲出来，没有什么比生命更宝贵的东西了。”

“我没有……”

二宫和也闭着眼睛深呼吸了好几下，才让自己冷静下来。他已经用镇魄珠拿走了相叶雅纪的记忆，对方已经不认得自己了，这一点他很清楚。可是当对方真的用那种和陌生人说话的语气跟自己讲话的时候，他的心脏还是必不可免地疼起来，像是被人攥住了一样。

“我都看到你站在湖边了，你看冬天最冷的时候马上就要过去了，春天很快就要来了，日子总会越过越好的，为什么要想不开呢？”

其实相叶雅纪早就该松开他抱着对方的胳膊，虽然在外人看来他温柔体贴又好亲近，但相叶雅纪并不是一个会轻易和陌生人发生肢体接触的人。但是此刻抱着怀里瘦小的人的感觉却让他觉得无比安心，好像刚刚因为紧绷的气氛而感到烦躁的心慢慢的安静了下来。

但这种安心里，他又觉得自己的心脏胀胀的发痛，有一种说不上来的滋味。

 

“我没有要自杀，我只是站在湖边吹吹风，这位先生你可以先松开我了吗？”

二宫和也很想贪恋这一刻相叶雅纪给他的温暖，但是已经决定放弃了，已经决定和过去告别了，他不想再给自己回头的理由。

相叶雅纪说了抱歉之后很快松开了他，身体就重新回到寒风当中。

“你是殿下请来的医生先生吗？”

“不，我是王妃殿下的朋友，留在这里照顾他。”

“要照顾他的话，至少要先养好自己的身体吧，你这么瘦，难道樱井翔不给你饭吃吗？”

相叶雅纪只是想在这种情况下活跃一下气氛，国王伤着王妃也伤着，整个王宫的气氛实在是太低沉了，任谁在这种低沉的环境下，恐怕都无法保持一个好心情，这样就更不利于事情好转了。

可是他却看着原本面色还算平和的人突然变了脸色，然后转过身不再看他。

“不劳您担心。”

“可我就是想担心。”

放在平时对方这样，相叶雅纪也是有自己的傲气的，当然会转身离开。但他也不知道为什么，面对着这个陌生人的时候自己就是感觉不太一样，好像能多跟他说说话也是好的。

二宫和也只是想到了很多年前他和相叶雅纪的第一次见面，那个时候他刚被大祭司从那个贫穷的家里带进大祭司的府邸，接受了礼仪教导之后他就被派到大祭司身边伺候。不过大祭司身边伺候的人很多，刚好那个时候相叶雅纪病了，大祭司就让他去照顾相叶雅纪。

——你这么瘦，难道我师父不给你饭吃吗？

发着烧躺在床上的相叶雅纪，滴溜溜地转着他那双黑白分明的眼睛，跟他说的第一句话就是这一句。

——要你管。

刚刚接受了礼仪教导，但是并没有把那些规矩放在心里的二宫和也，冲床上跟他年纪相仿的孩子吐了吐舌头，一点也不在乎对方是大祭司最在意的弟子，没好气的回他。

——我就是要管。

相叶雅纪把自己从棉被里扒拉出来，然后翻箱倒柜地找出了一堆二宫和也都没见过的好吃的摆在二宫和也面前，笑得见牙不见眼的看他。

——他们跟我说你叫nino对不对，可我不想跟他们叫一样的名字，你的全名是什么？

被美食收买的二宫少年毫不犹豫的告诉了对方自己的名字，这次之后相叶就管他叫kazu，而且不许任何人使用这个称呼。

凭借着这一点小小的独特，没心没肺的相叶少年就这样打开了冷漠的二宫少年的心房。到后来两个人渐渐长大成人，相叶先二宫发   
情成为Alpha，也就是那个时候向二宫和也表白的。

再到后来二宫发情时的慌乱，隐藏发情时内心的迷茫，再到坚定的把自己交给相叶雅纪接受他的标记。从来都是过了今天不想明天的二宫和也开始真的期待起两个人的未来。

二宫和也想，如果自己那个时候温顺地回答了他的问题，是不是也就没有以后那么多的纠葛。

“你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

可是相叶雅纪分明看到了对方眼里的很多情绪。

“我是相叶雅纪，你叫什么？”

“不过是过路人，问什么名字。”

“知道了名字就不是过路人了。”

二宫和也知道相叶雅纪是什么脾气，对方真的坚持起来，谁也拗不过他。他并不想在这个夜晚里和相叶雅纪为了名字的事情再起什么争执。

“二宫和也。”

“那么，kazu君，我们回头见。”

满意地得到了自己想得到的信息，相叶雅纪摆摆手，消失在夜色当中，来时低沉的心情已经好了大半。

二宫和也却站在原地，转动着自己挂在手腕上的珠子——相叶雅纪已经没有过去的记忆了，他要表现的自然些，才不会引起怀疑，才不会再引起不必要的纠缠。

松本夫妇在樱井翔得到消息不久之后就来到了王都，并且非常顺利地被守城的亲兵的押送至牢房，要求面见樱井翔。这在樱井翔的预料之外，他原本想着最好的结果也不过是对方在自己威胁之下，为了儿子们的性命投降，当然也做好了要打硬仗的准备，这一切都顺利得让人感到奇怪。

早晨亲自给松本润喂了流食，交代了侍女们小心看护之后，樱井翔这才来到了牢房当中。按照松本夫妇的要求，他们是被分别看押的，而与他们一同上京的其他人则被关在其他地方。

本来当然是应该先去见松本将军的，但是亲兵在樱井翔耳边耳语了几句之后，樱井翔改变了步子，先走到了松本夫人那里。

上一次见面还是两三个月前的那场舞会，于是樱井翔不免的产生了一些物是人非的感慨。按照帕里斯帝国的法律，叛国是要处以绞刑的，但是松本夫人看起来就非常的平静。

“王子殿下您好。”

虽然一路风尘仆仆现在又在牢房当中，身上的衣物有些无损了，但对方的礼仪依旧优雅。松本润长得肖像他的母亲，这让樱井翔下意识的放轻了他的语气。

“一切都证据确凿，你总不该以为自己还能辩解些什么吧？”

比起松本将军的赫赫战功，松本夫人只是个平常的女人，相夫教子举办宴会打理家事，除此之外樱井翔也想不到她还能干更多的事情。这次叛变松本夫人也许知道，但实际上也不可能起得到什么作用，樱井翔想，这样一个无关紧要的女人，看在他是松本润的母亲的份上，自己可以把她放出来不做追讨。

“以我的姓氏，我也知道我和这件事情脱不了干系，我找王子殿下您来，只不过希望您加重处罚我的丈夫。”

“哦？”

“我一直以为他意图谋反是因为他把守着边关重镇，帝诺镇镇即便佣兵自立也没有什么不妥，那他有这样的野心很正常。但直至我的两个儿子前往王都，我才发现一切都是有诱因的，国王陛下的情人，也是我丈夫的心上人，他做这一切的初衷，只是想要夺回她，他甚至不惜牺牲我的儿子们。”

樱井翔坐在侍卫们搬来的椅子上，饶有兴趣地听下去。

“王宫里有我们的人，那是早些年就插下的钉子了，您以为内鬼是润身边那位老先生？不，二宫和也才不会参与到这种事情中来。”

在松本润昏倒之后，二宫就已经前前后后的把事情的经过都跟他讲清楚了，樱井翔自然也知道，二宫老先生就是二宫和也——他奇怪的是松本夫人怎么会知道？

“您不用露出那样的表情来，我的小儿子身边多出一个人来，我们怎么可能不知道？”

早在二宫和也离开王都的时候，松本夫妇就已经得到了消息，而当对方恰巧来到帝诺镇之后，松本将军早早意识到这个拥有许多不同传言的二宫和也可以为自己所用，他们不动声色的任二宫和也在城中游荡，然后安排几个Alpha去攻击他，一个怀孕的Omega哪里有什么还击之力，更何况他的身体本身就很糟糕，于是他们把昏迷的二宫和也丢在松本润住处，不远的一个隐秘处里等着松本润自己发现。

“你是说……二宫和也的孩子是你们做的？”

樱井翔阴沉着目光看向对方，让松本夫人都忍不住打了一个冷颤，不住地摇头。

“是他的主意！我也是怀孕生过孩子的人，怎么可能这么狠毒……”眼看着樱井翔看她的目光简直如同看一个死人一样了，松本夫人赶紧指向另一边的牢房，“我当初动了恻隐之心，那孩子没死，真的，是个女孩儿，今年有四岁了，我带她一起来的。”

“先去把孩子带出去，等我问完话再去找二宫和也。”

对于松本夫人说的话，樱井翔半信半疑，也不敢立即就告诉二宫和也，他知道孩子的离开对于对方来说是多大的打击，这种消息要是不能确认就告诉他无疑是二次伤害。

“那时候我们以为润是Beta，但还是对外宣称他是Omega，为的就是他能成为你选妃的候选人之一，事情比我们想象的还要顺利，润来到了王宫。原本是想等着那孩子得到了你的信任，然后再以探亲为借口放他身边派耳目，却没想到听到风声说你在找一个怀孕的Omega，二宫和也在这个时候又出现在帝诺镇……”

后面的事情不用松本夫人再细说，樱井翔自己也能想明白了。

他死死地攥着自己的手指，盯着牢房肮脏的地板。中川是松本将军派来的眼线，是他把叛军引入了王宫当中——当年他和松本润走那个密道的时候，他发现了那个密道里有敲起来听着像是空心的砖，后来返回去才发现密道里还有被隐藏起来的通道，直通向别苑。所以当他知道叛军是从密道里进来的时候，自然而然的就怀疑了松本润，因为对方在别院里住过又进过密道又是松本家的人……现在想来，这一切都是中川做的。

可是他先是因此让润受了委屈，又把对方丢进了这样冰冷的牢里，才害的人现在还躺在床上昏迷不醒。

樱井翔想，这些天他所经历的折磨大概就是上天在惩罚他这样对待了润。

“这全部的全部都是我丈夫的计划，我的三个儿子都是棋子，现在润也怀了殿下的孩子，我拜托您，怎么处置我丈夫和我都可以……能不能看在孩子的份上，放过我的三个儿子。”

樱井翔知道，所谓的因为情人所以她才在这里告密才设计把松本将军绑来了王都的事情可能只是个借口，这个女人只是想保全自己儿子的性命。

“我暂时不会杀他们，但你说的话要是有一句谎言，你们松本家不会有一条活口。”

 

樱井翔在看到小姑娘的时候心里其实就已经确认了大半，因为这孩子长得太像相叶雅纪和二宫和也了，揉合了两个人的优点的小姑娘穿着侍女的衣服，身上也有些脏兮兮的，遭逢了巨变整个人都怯生生的，站在樱井翔面前连哭都不敢哭。

Sato女官说，这孩子跟在松本夫人身边，一应是当做小侍女在养，不过因为年纪小，也没做什么活。

“你先带她下去梳洗一下，哄哄孩子，相叶人就在宫里吧，先让他过来。”

樱井翔不清楚具体发生了什么，但是他发现了相叶雅纪似乎失去了有关于二宫和也的记忆。这样也好，确认是不是二宫和也的孩子，这件事情就不用劳烦大祭司了，让相叶雅纪来做就好了。

这几天天天来宫里报道试图跟二宫和也套近乎的相叶雅纪被樱井翔叫来的时候，正在二宫和也房里死赖着要陪二宫和也一起磨药，进来的时候就不怎么有兴致，不过也还是注意到了屋里站着的小姑娘。

“你从哪拐了个小孩？”

而且这孩子看起来好眼熟。

“我问你，你是不是有办法判断两个人是不是亲缘关系？”

“嗯，有贴身之物就行。”

这点事情还是难不倒大祭司继承人的。

樱井翔不解释，相叶雅纪也不知道从何问起，只好一头雾水的接过Sato女官递给他的一大一小两件衣服。

“是。”

“你确定？”

“翔君，你不要这么怀疑我的能力好吗？”

“没事，你可以走了。”

“我是不是能听个解释再走？这孩子是谁？”

“回头再跟你讲，别站在这碍事。”

相叶雅纪知道樱井翔这个说一不二的脾气，不过他看着这个小小的小女孩还挺喜欢的，临走的时候还蹲下身点点小女孩的脸蛋，给了泫然欲泣的小家伙一颗糖。

没成想一直怯生生的不敢做出任何反应的小家伙伸手牵住了相叶雅纪的衣摆，凑近了他的小腿轻轻的靠着。

相叶雅纪几乎是瞬间就感觉到自己的心脏柔软了起来。

 

“我能……多跟她呆一会儿吗？”

“算了，Sato，叫二宫过来，跟他说了再让他过来。”

 

二宫和也听到Sato女官跟他说的话之后甚至怀疑这只是樱井翔的一场恶作剧，他没办法相信，他清晰的记得自己失去记忆前肚子那种下坠的剧痛感，甚至也感觉到两腿之间有温热的液体，再醒来的时候就什么都没有了……怎么可能……怎么可能……他几次试图撑起自己的身体，却发现他连站都站不稳了。

 

“二宫先生……要不然你先休息一下……”

“不，我马上过去。”

房间里除了樱井翔之外，还站着相叶雅纪，但是二宫和也的目光立刻就聚焦到那个孩子身上。小家伙看起来瘦瘦小小的，穿着一身淡紫色的裙子，整个人被相叶雅纪抱在怀里，小脑袋搭在相叶雅纪的肩膀上，黑白分明的眼珠怯生生的瞧着周围。

他甚至不敢再向前走一步了。

二宫和也整个身体都颤抖起来，像是无法再承受自己身体的重量一样跪在地上，捂着嘴痛哭起来。这四年来的愧疚和痛苦，失去孩子的那一天，如同梦魇一样无数次无数次的在夜晚重现，很长一段时间他甚至都害怕自己睡着。即便现在他都很怕，一切只是他的一个梦境，等他再醒来又要去承受无尽的孤独和懊悔。

 

“kazu君？kuzu君你怎么了？”

相叶雅纪有些慌张的抱着孩子跪在地上，面对着大口喘息着的二宫和也，一手搂着孩子，一手搭上了二宫和也的肩膀。

二宫和也颤颤巍巍的伸出手，握住了小家伙稚嫩的小手，小家伙眨了眨眼睛，又看了看相叶雅纪，软绵绵的冲二宫露出了一个微笑。

相叶雅纪原本以为二宫和也会如同以往一样避开他的身体接触，可是这一次二宫和也环住了他的肩膀，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，滚烫的泪珠打在他的肩膀，让相叶雅纪的心也跟着疼起来。

“……她还活着……她还活着……她还活着……”

 

“没事了，不哭了，没事了。”

樱井翔很有眼色的把空间让给人家刚刚团聚的一家三口，一个人回到了房间了，松本依旧像是睡着了一样躺在那里，小腹有一些微微的鼓起来。

樱井翔半靠在床边，轻轻的抚摸着松本润的小腹。

“我们的孩子出生的话，一定比他们两个的孩子还要可爱……我会给他最好的一切，一点委屈都不让他受……”

樱井翔弯下腰，把脑袋靠在棉被上，在外能掌握一个帝国的男人此刻流露出只属于床上这个人的软弱来，声音都跟着颤抖起来。

 

“润，你醒来好不好，你醒来，随便你怎么惩罚我……拜托……醒来好不好……”

tbc.


End file.
